Marvel: 2010-07-28 - I CAN'T HEAR YOU
It was supposed to be a nice, sunny day in New York City. And the weather report certainly didn't call for a tornado! But a bright green one tore down the street, knocking aside cars and people alike. People ran screaming as the tornado disrupted their day and was headed right for the front doors of Stark Industries. Was being the key word as before it could leave the street and reach the sidewalk, a blue blur shot down and intercepted it. Now, floating in mid air with his arms crossed is the mutant superhero known simply as Kinetic. And laying in the street, getting to his feet slowly is a man in odd green armor. "And who are you supposed to be? The Top?" Kinetic taunts the villain. "Whirlwind. Now get out of my way. You're out numbered," the villain demands. "Really? I'm only counting you and me here..." Kinetic trails off with an arched brow. "Count again," Whirlwind declares. As he says this, three more costumed individuals step into view. A woman with a painted face, a man with metal hands dressed like a wrestler, and a man with an odd gun and glowing device on his chest. Civilians that hadn't done so already start running since it's just one superhero against four villains. Not good. "So you like the silver one, or the black one the best?" Kitty is asking Bobby, as the two walk down the street. Kitty has two bags she's carrying with her, each emblazened with the monogram of the store. Luckily for Bobby, she already had her choices down to three or four dresses, so the poor guy didn't have to suffer much. She couldn't make up her mind, so she bought too. She even was cool enough to suggest afterwards, they head to the tech store so Bobby could get whatever he wanted. Too bad for him he doesn't know she's a computer geek. Hahahaha. However, as they 'round the corner, Kitty pauses, catching bits and snippets of what's going on. She looks sidelong at Bobby, silently asking 'Should we help?' Her look indicates they probably should, but she still doesn't know what's going on, really.... "Uhm.. I'm gonna go black, never go wrong with..." He trails off as they come upon the early halloween outing. He turns his gaze on Kitty as she goes silent. "Like you have to ask.." He mutters to the girl, but he holds a hand out, palm down, silently telling her to wait and watch. He does likewise, and he hugs the corner, watching from along the wall. Hawkeye has just put in something more grueling than any hand to hand combat session... 8 hours dealing with Stark Research and Design specialists, arguing about weights and aerodynamics. It doesn't help that they keep arguing laws of physics and naming esoteric formulas and Clint can only argue, "But I've DONE this, I know what I'm talking about!" His head throbs and he could really use a beer, but he knows his headache will only grow as the night goes on and he gets back to his studying. As the motorcycle revs and heads out of the underground parking for SI, it's almost a relief as he spots the assembledge of costumed folks in front of the building. "Guess it's time to use this costume for more than getting out of traffic tickets.." he quips to himself. He revs the bike up to its maximum throttle and starts figuring out a good place ot try to make a jump, planning on attempting his landing on the green guy in the whirlwind. A little breeze can't stop a whole motorcycle now can it? "Okay...so there are more of you, big deal," Kinetic begins. "Melter, take him out," Whirlwind orders. The man with the glowing device takes a cable from his gun and connects it to the harness on his chest. He then fires a glowing beam of light at the flying mutant. The beam is deflected with some telekinetic force but the car it hits...melts like ice under a flame thrower. Guess that's where he gets the name. Kinetic is left blinking a few times. "Okay...you I do not like," he mutters, glaring at the Melter. Whirlwind meanwhile steps forward for a better view. An overturned truck and it's spilled contents form a nice makeshift ramp and Whirlwind's in the landing zone. "Mimi, Razor-Fist, you're up," the man barks orders as the two supervillains mentioned stalk towards the floating Kinetic. "Okay...now what would Captain America do here..." Kin mumbles as he looks at the two, unaware of the other mutant teens watching. Nudging Bobby, Kitty suggests to her compatriot, "Maybe you should cool him off?" She looks amused, but serious, too. And, clearly not dressed for the occasion but she's not going to let people run amock in town, and hurt others, either. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Asks Kitty, drawing attention to herself. It's somewhat silly, really. A teenage girl, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt walking out into a huge hero/villain fight where insane powers are displayed and combated with. And then, she crosses her arms, standing in front of Whirlwind, unafraid of the man, looking at the man rather crossly. "You're just a bully." Bobby rolls his eyes. "And I had the X-Men assemble speech prepared." He complains, then steps out beside his compatriot. "I'd say the odds are about even dude, what you think?" He calls out to Kinetic, raising a hand and unleashing a frosty torrent of energy at the melting car, hopefully throwing the brakes on the process. "Chill out dude, no need to get all hot under the collar.." He teases, turning his powers on himself, and layering thick, superhard ice upon himself, armored and ready to go. Hawkeye is airborne, taking full advantage of Kitty's distraction of Whirlwind to aim his front tire at that silly green cone-like helmet. As he feels the jarring of the bike impacting though, Clint's abandoning it, leaping up into the air, tumbling in a somersault and landing on the street with his bow in hand, "OK, You want to just surrender yourselves now to the police, or shall we do the this fun way?" looking at the assembled group, Razor Fist looks the most dangerous close in, but Melter's already proven he doesn't need to get close at all. So Clint makes him priority number one, reaching back for a broadhead arrow and launching it to try to sever that cable that seems to power his gun, making sure to have a good wall as a backstop for the arrow rather than someone's flesh. "Alright, gonna have to get rough," Kinetic sighs as Razor-Fists hands fold in and large sharp blades extend instead. Before that fight can begin, the costumed crowd are distracted by Kitty. "Whoa! Miss, you need to get to cover!" Kinetic calls, evading a leaping kick from Mimi. "Get lost, kid," Whirlwind snaps. When Iceman steps into the fray and ices over the melting car, the villain's eyes narrow. Before he can give any orders, a new distraction comes in the form of a motorcycle smacking him in the head. He and the bike go skidding across the street. After a moment, the villain knocks the bike away with a blast of wind and growls. "Kill 'em all!" The arrow severs Metler's line so he tosses the gun aside. Ripping what's left of the line off his harness, Melter fires a beam right from the harness itself at Iceman. Should it hit, the glowing beam will melt the ice and anything else on Bobby that's not his flesh right off where it hits. Thankfully it's not a large beam. It won't heat up though. Weird. Mimi meanwhile abandons her attack on Kinetic to charge at Hawkeye, lunching at his midsection to tackle him. Razor-Fist turns on Kitty with a sick grin and walks towards her. "C'mere girlie..." he demands, gesturing with his blades. Kinetic hangs there blinking a few times. Before he can comment, he notices Whirlwind flying towards him and jumps. "Crudmuffins!" he yelps, flying out of the way while chased by the villain in green. "Okay," says Kitty, turning towards Razor-Fist. She takes a defensive stance, like Professor Wagner taught her to do with a sword just the previous night. She puts her hand out in gesture of what she's seen in bad martial arts movies during late-night. "Bring it!" She'll wait, until Razor-Fist is close to her, before she phases, becoming utterly insubstantial to his attacks. She taunts, "What? Can't you even beat up a little girl? You're pretty awful," she chastises Razor-Fist. Then, she'll lurch forwards, trying to grab hold of the one attacking her, phase him, and push him down into the street - keeping him phased. For now. Bobby would like to help Kitty, he really would. But he's got to help himself first. Seemingly from nowhere, a small wall of ice sprouts from the street, hiding the Iceman behind it. As Melter's beam lances out, Bobby is no longer behind the wall. Instead, he's skating on icy feet along a path he's generating for himself, tearing out from behind the wall, and after making a twenty foot runway for himself, he skids along it, hands raises, and flinging bitter cold energies back in Melters face. As he does so, he drops his own body temperature, making it hazardous to touch him, just in case one of the villains decide to get physical. Hawkeye is reaching back for another arrow when Mimi charges him, "Sorry Clownie Spice, but I've already got a girl." literally falling back on Cap's training sessions, he pushes himself backwards as Mimi tackles him to help soften the hit and to control the fall. His bow moves between her and himself to act as a fulcrum, and his tucked legs become a lever as he pushes them up against her to try to flip her off himself again even as his back's hitting the back top. "Why is it Iron Man's never around when you need him? Nevermind, that guy with the beams would turn him into Iron Soup. Guess it's a good thing I'm here to take up his slack..." "Dunno where Iron Man is! I'm Kinetic by the way!" Kinetic calls as he passes by Hawkeye's battle, Whirlwind in pursuit. Mimi gets flipped off but rolls with the impact of the throw. Coming about quickly, she smiles at Hawkeye. "You're cute but not my type, hero boy," she counters taking a deep breath and then letting loose a sonic scream at the archer. Razor-Fist lunges with one of his blades, aiming right for Kitty's throat. When he just passes through her, he's surprised to say the least. "&$#@@!($" such language. When he's suddenly stuck in the street too, he growls. Glaring at Kitty, he swipes at her with his free arm. The beam from Melter turns the Iceman's wall into a slushy puddle but the villain isn't sure where the teenager went. When he sees the teen, he powers up his harness again and fires. Sadly he misses, melting the street where the kid had been a few moments earlier. The icy blasts freezes his mask and the villain claws at it angrily. "You stupid kid!" "Have fun in the sewer," says Kitty to Razor-Fist. And, she pushes him down further, disappearing - momentarily, with the criminal. Indeed, she pushes him all the way through the surface of the street, and out of the arcing, sewer-system ceiling. Waving a 'goodbye', she pushes herself back up through the street, this time checking on Bobby quickly, before making a move towards Whirlwind. Bobby shakes his head, following his facial blast up with another hard packed ball of ice and slush, then another blast of frigid energy to the man's feet, binding him in place. "Really? That's all you got? Big bad criminal and all you got is 'you stupid kid'... Really? For shame Melter.. though with a name like that I shouldn't expect anything less." He taunt the man, skating right up to him, and layering the ice on thick, trying his best to encase the man, rather than giving him an escape route like some people. Hawkeye flips to his feet even as Mimi rolls back up. He's reaching back for another arrow and a witty retort when that scream hits. It's painful, it's disorienting and surprising. The arrow he was drawing clatters to the ground as he stumbles back a couple steps. He winces and his ears are ringing, causing him to yell out a bit louder than he'd probably like just to hear himself, "That the best you got? I had an ex-girlfriend that was more annoying to listen to than that!" He tries to ignore a wave of vertigo as he reaches back again, drawing an arrow almost at random and then firing it at Mimi. His aim is off a bit due to his disorientation, the arrow striking the street to her left and bursting forth in a spewing cloud of smoke. Down in the sewers, Razor-Fist curses up a storm. After a few moments he calms down and trudges off though. Whirlwind paid him even if he didn't get a chance to cut anyone up. For a moment, it looks like Melter is frozen in place. Slowly, the glowing harness gets brighter and brighter before there's a bright flash of light. When it clears, there's a rather annoyed Melter stepping out of a slushy puddle and firing beams at the fleeing Bobby. Screaming Mimi grins as Hawkeye falls from her scream. She starts to head forward for another one but there's a sudden smoke screen. Kinetic meanwhile wheels about and meets Whirlwind with a punch that sends him flying into the smoke cloud. There's a small delay before the smoke gets blown away. Whirlwind stops spinning and glares at Kinetic as he lands. "Really pissing me off," he growls, starting one of the blades on his forearm spinning. Mimi meanwhile rushes Hawkeye again and sends a kick towards his jaw. "No fair two-teaming," cries Kitty. She phases again, and this time runs straight at Whirlwind. Her intent this time is to run straight through the man, much like she realized just recently her phasing power has the potency to do - and short out Whirlwind's blades. "Just because you can do something special, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!" Bobby frowns, watching his well spun casing melt and slush apart. "Girls gotta point. Don't suppose you wanna talk about a harsh childhood..." He trails off, ducking a beam aimed at his head. "Didn't think so.. Commere buddy, Give frosty a hug.." He tells him, rushing the man flinging ice and snow in his face to throw off his aim, trying to tackle the man, and use the extreme cold he's generating to break the harness, as he can tell the man has no powers on his own, it's all the vest. Hawkeye sees Screaming Mimi and a couple of her twin sisters coming at him. He blinks and shakes his head, as if that would clear away the ringing in his ears. He lifts up the bow like a staff to block the kick coming in. The bad thing is, that wasn't the right Mimi he was blocking. The good thing is that the motion moves his arm into a place to keep the kick from impacting his face, even if it does give him a hell of a bruise on his upper arm though. "You know, you really shock me baby! Or I shock you... something like that!" He reaches back for his quiver for a taser arrow, attempting to jab it against Mimi's leg. The only problem is, is it Mimi #1, Mimi #2 or what's behind Mimi #3? Whirlwind is paused by the fact that he's got a girl running through him and his blades just stopping. He growls and starts to spin rapidly. The green tornado starts towards Kitty but gets held back by a sudden glowing blue shield as Kinetic lowers into place between Kitty and the spitting villain. "Heya. I'm Kinetic, thanks for the help but I think Hawkeye could use it more. I got this this guy," he says, voice a bit strained. Mimi meanwhile laughs as Hawkeye jabs at a girl that's not even there. "Aww, what's the matter, big boy? Screaming Mimi make your ears ring? Let me help with that," she taunts before letting another sonic scream out. This one's not as strong thanks to the earlier smoke but she's going more for the concussive force of it this time than the sound. Melter yells in rage as he melts street, signposts, turned over cars, and even the S off the Stark Industries building. He ends up tacked but fires a last beam. And while Bobby loses the ice armor from his chest and the shirt he was wearing, Melter's harness freezes and shatters. The man's shocked, first by the fact that he was entirely wrong in thinking that Iceman had turned to ice and second by the lose of his weapon. He's also starting to feel the chill of the cold, freezing in place thanks to the mutant. "You can call me Shadowcat," says Kitty. She looks towards Hawkeye, and Mimi, and begins to run towards the screaming fighter, now, taking Kinetic's que and instruction to help the archer out. Bobby leaves the so called Melter, chattering his teeth out over a sudden case of hypothermia. That's what happens when you get body tackled by a -150 degree man. A moment or two or hide his nudeness by repairing his icy armor with his powers. He lays down another coat of ice of the road, and joins Hawkeye's fight from the opposite side, his name should be evident. Hawkeye grimaces as he's buffetted by another wave of sound. His ears were already ringing so it sounds a bit more distant, softer, but still seems painful, still like being beaten by a thousand fists at once all over. "I... I... Got... sound too... baby!" He reaches back for his quiver, fumbling at first, but then counting with his fingertips until he find the arrow he needs. His sonic arrow. He doesn’t even try to hit Mimi with it but jabs it down in the street between them to activate its own screeching sound waves while he fights to keep down his lunch from the new waves of dizziness affecting him. The sonic arrow gives Mimi a nice taste of her own medicine. Yelling, she clamps her hands over her ears and yells in pain. Now would be a very good time for mutant teenagers to hit her somehow. After a moment, there's a sudden flash of blue light before a spinning torrent of wind slams into the street not too far from the trio if heroes. When the wind dies down, Whirlwind hits the ground out cold and Kinetic stumbles foreward. "Whoa...dizzy..." he trails off, waiting for the world to stop spinning and trying to keep his own lunch down. "Over here!" Calls Kitty, to Bobby. And, she's running towards Mimi. In the next instant - she's disappearing into the street, as if she were running down a flight of stairs. Two heartbeats later, she's pushing up, and out of the streets. She grabs Mimi's ankles, and -yanks-, hard, attempting to pull Mimi off her feet - literally, and give both Hawkeye the advantage, and Bobby the opportunity to 'freeze frame' the sonic-wonder. Then, she's back in the street again, before anyone can retaliate. Bobby see's what Kitty is doing, recognizing the move from training. "Here's the layup sports fans... and the shot.." He calls out loudly, his voice distorted slightly by the frozen lips. His hands come together and a torrent of frosty energy pours forth, sweeping up and down Mimi's head and body, chilling her, and pinning her in place. Hawkeye damnits to himself as nothing seems to happen from the sonic arrow. Of all the times for one of his arrows to turn out to be a dud... He blinks in surprise as Mimi starts grimacing in pain and gripping her head. Hawkeye tries to conentrate while the world rocks nad sways around him and the hands on her legs come into view along with a ghost girl. She must have like a pain touch or something. He take advantage of it to reach back and grab another arrow, trying to find a pattern to the swirling and swaying of the world around him so he can line up a shot, but then ice starts forming around Mimi, making the need of the arrow useless. He tries to put it back into his quiver and ends up missing the quiver entirely, having to try again to get it in the hole. Mimi gets yanked right off her feet and then frozen down. Thankfully for her, there's a nice warm jail cell awaiting her. Kinetic meanwhile shakes his head as he clears it. He floats over and lands near Shadowcat. "Heya," he offers a smile. "Nice one, Iceman!" he calls, in a pretty good mood. Then he notices Hawkeye. Frowning in concern, Kinetic walks over and kneels down. Spatial awareness provides a little information and his eyes go wide. "Uhh, you guys might wanna high tail it unless you wanna be in the papers. Cops are probably on the way. I gotta get Hawkeye to a hospital. Tell the X-men I said hi. Big fan of your work," he calls over to Iceman. He frowns uncertainly and then decides to go through with it. /Hawkeye, sir?/ Kinetic telepathically transmits to the archer. /Your ears feel...really screwed up. I'm going to get you to a hospital. That okay? Anyone specific I should bring you to?/ "Right," says Kitty, emerging from the street near Bobby. She runs over, solidifying and moving to grab her bags. She came all the way here to get her dresses and she's not leaving them, now. She looks back to Bobby, "We need to get out of here." "He going to be okay?" She asks of Kinetic, concerned, clearly, for Hawkeye. Hawkeye is staring down at Mimi while he tries to stay standing steadily, but that doesn't keep him from swaying back and forth a bit still as he looks down at her. He feels like he's on a rocking ship rather than a city street. It's a calm after the fight, where all the world seems so peaceful... but something's wrong. New York was never this quiet before... His head aching as his ears continue to ring, he's starting to feel worried until he hears Kinetic's "voice" talking to him. "THEY'RE JUST RINGING A LITTLE LIKE A REALLY GOOD ROCK CONCERT. I'LL BE FINE IN A MINUTE... I JUST FEEL A LITTLE DIZZY!" Bobby puts his hands on his hips and pokes his chest out, icy armor and all. "Right you are Icegirl... To the Icemobile!" He says, then breaks the pose giggling despite himself and he turns toward Kinetic, as Hawkeye can't hear him. "Might want to get an ambulance for senior laser over there, and a warm blanket and a muzzle for our leader singer.." He tells the man, nudging Mimi with an icy foot. With that taken care of he turns with Kitty and takes off with her down the street. /Sir,/ Kinetic cringes. /I can feel the physical damage to your ears. I'm bringing you to a hospital,/ the hero transmits. "He'll be okay, Shadowcat. Once I get him to a doctor. And thanks again you two," he tells the X-teens. "See ya later guys," he offers. He then reaches out to take Hawkeye's arm. Unless it's pulled away, he starts to lift them into the air even as sirens are heard approaching. It isn't really evident if Hawkeye pulled away or was trying to go with Kinetic, but the effect is much the same. He takes a step, and then a moment later the Avenger is moving to faceplant ino the pavement unless caught. "UHHH MAYBE I SHOULD SEE SOMEONE ABOUT THIS DIZZINESS...!!" He reache sup fro his head and pulls away his mask, tucking it into his belt. With it of, blood can be seen dribbling out of his ears. He moves to stick a finger in his ear to try to pop it and winces in pain, then blinks at the bloody finger he brings back, "WHAT THE HECK?" Kinetic catches Hawkeye with his TK and frowns. He sighs when he sees the blood and pulls the man over so he can physically carry him. /Hawkeye, sir? Just hang tight. I'll have you to a doctor in no time,/ he transmits, taking them to the nearest hospital. He's also making plans to call the Avengers so they know where their teammate is.